Los ojos del destino
by alyssa syr
Summary: el reino mas poderoso en el momento ha resurgido de la tinieblas gracias a un gran secreto guardado. Romano, heredero del reino vecino, tras perderse por los pasillos del gran castillo, abrirá una puerta y tras ella descubrirá el gran secreto del éxito del reino. denle una oportunidad. Fem España x Romano Au sobrenatural.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno he aquí una historia nueva, que se me ocurrió hace pocos días y me decidí a pasarla a papel. Este capítulo es de introducción más o menos, para entender que es lo que está pasando aquí más o menos…. O eso he intentado. Siento las faltas de ortografía y demás.

Denle una oportunidad y ya de paso un reviews mis amores ;D

**Advertencias:** es un fem España y... eso es todo por ahora

**Aclaraciones:** la súper serie Hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes aún menos.

Y sin más miramientos….empecemos!

**PROLOGO**

**EL TESORO DEL REINO**

Ella vivía apartada del mundo encerrada en su gran palacio, presa del codicioso del reino que estaba surgiendo de las profundidades del olvido.

Encerrada en su alcoba de la más alta torre, donde no le era permitido salir desde el día en el que el mundo le dio la vida y le otorgo el don de ver el futuro. Fue utilizada por el egoísta rey quien la consideraba nada más que un objeto el cual le daría grandeza y éxito.

Fue a apartada del seno de su madre y del mundo que la rodeaba de la manera más cruel. Ella misma contemplo como le arrebataban la existencia a su madre, y como esta moría lentamente entre sus brazos.

En su corta vida solo pudo conocer las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación que la rodeaban. Una prisión a los ojos de ella.

Apartada del mundo y para su beneficio propio el rey le oprimió la vista con un lazo negro que rodeaban los ojos e impedía cualquier distracción de su muñeca y así arrebatándole la capacidad de razón.

Ella era su más preciado tesoro solía pensar el rey. Y con ella en su posesión el rey no entendía de derrota. el gozo del rey creció por cada palmo de tierra conquistado cegándolo de razón. Adicto al poder, a aquel rey la oscuridad lo aprisiono entre sus garras.

El precio a pagar fue mayor que el poder obtenido, y la muerte se lo llevo en un manto de cenizas.

Los días transcurrían lentos para la joven. Tan solo podía sentir como las horas y la vida se les iba escapando de entre sus menudas palmas. Se pasaba días e incluso los meses esperando la aparición del rey, o uno de sus herederos, quienes recurrían a ella en busca de respuestas.

El mundo que ella contemplaba estaba dibujado de negro. Pocas veces era capaz de visualizar un atisbo de luz tras la oscura tela que le cubría la vista. Se moría por ver más de lo veía, conocer más allá de sus terribles visiones, experimentar aquello a lo que llamaban vida.

Pero eso solo eran sueños y nada más y ella lo sabía. Había sido condenada al recibir tal don.

Y solo le quedaba esperar a que todo acabara y muriera para así ser remplazada por otro repitiéndose la historia.

Ahora solo podía sentarse y obedecer órdenes imaginándose como sería el estar viva

¿Pero quién diría que su destino cambiaria cuando el príncipe del reino vecino se encontrara con ella?

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo mis señores.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Nos vemos :3


	2. Chapter 2

** Buenas mis señores , esta es la continuación de la historia **

**Espero que les guste;3**

**Advertencias: ninguna o eso creo yo**

**Aclaraciones: este anime no me pertenece a mí, ni sus personajes.**

**Comencemos…**

**Capítulo 2**

**El nuevo soberano y el oráculo**

Rey Kirkland tercero

Gran rey, justo y un buen padre

que descanse en paz en los brazos de nuestro señor.

Amen.

La lapida grisácea descansaba tranquila en la iglesia

Unos ojos verdosos la contemplaban sin emoción alguna.

Arthur kirkland, el último de los hijos del rey, era el último que quedaba en pie del árbol genealógico.

Sonrió con un ápice oscuro en su rostro. Su esfuerzo había dado sus frutos.

Tras matar a sangre fría a sus tres hermanos, solo tenía que esperar que aquel viejo insolente dejara la vida sin contemplaciones.

Ahora el sería el rey, gobernante máximo del mayor imperio erguido hasta el momento.

El mundo estaba ante sus pies y nada se lo arrebataría

Nada

Se contempló una vez más en aquel lujoso cristal.

Portaba un traje azul oscuro. Con adornos de oro, dignos de un rey. Encajes dorados lo cubrían dando imagen de superioridad. Portaba la capa de su padre, roja como la sangre derramada por el filo insaciable de su espada. Con filos de piel blanca y negra cual bestia salvaje. Guantes cubrían sus callosas manos, escindiendo la huella permanente de su delito. Su piel pálida resplandecía ante la tenue luz que entraba por los ventanales de la catedral. Su rostro, endurecido por los acontecimientos, no podía esconder aquella sonrisa lúgubre victoriosa. Vestido a la perfección para aquella gran ocasión. No cabía en su gozo.

Ahora el Seria el rey.

El palacio estaba a punto para su propia coronación. Subía las escaleras prohibidas para los que no pertenecían a la realeza. Subía más de mil escalones para entrar en aquella habitación, la cual aguardaba el gran secreto del reino. El cual hizo que su reino se alzara y se convirtiese en el más poderoso.

La gran puerta de madera custodiaba un gran tesoro

La pequeña habitación se abría, blanca y pura, ante la mirada del joven. Un gran ventanal dejaba pasar los más puros y cristalinos rayos de luz. Un gran lecho cubierto por sabanas y almohadas, custodiaba el centro de la alcoba y en el ventanal tras las claras cortinas se encontraba la causante del éxito de que aquel pequeño reino surgiera de las cenizas. Una joven de cabellos ondulados castaños, con piel tersa y un ligero matiz tierra. Un velo blanco sujeto por una diadema de relucientes perlas, la envolvía como un haz celestial. Un vestido blanco rosáceo cubría su cuerpo bronceado.

Una venda negra cual carbón cubría sus ojos impidiendo su visión. Aquella mujer era la razón de aquel éxito.

Para los gobernantes de aquel reino, solo era más que un objeto de guerra, pero para nuestro próximo rey era algo más que un simple objeto. Pues para él era su diosa.

Se acercó con calma hacia su amada mujer.

Sentada en el balcón con la mirada hacia donde percibía la calidez del sol. Su semblante era calmado, su perfecto rostro hacía estragos en el corazón medio inexistente del joven. Estaba loco por la mujer que ante el yacía sentada con sus largos cabellos ondeando por la suave brisa.

El joven frunció su expresión. A pesar del amor que sentía por esa mujer, no podía ser suya, pues el don que albergaba su dueña requería la pureza. Y si su tesoro perdía su belleza, dejaría a su reino desprotegido, cayendo en la más desdichada miseria.

Pero estaba tranquilo. Aquella que ante sus ojos permanecía con semblante sereno, era suya. Jamás se la arrebatarían mientras permaneciera en aquella habitación, alejada del mundo. Mientras estuviese bajo su control, no temía nada.

El joven se sentó junto a ella. Le acaricio lentamente el suave rostro de la chica, observándola. Amándola. Entre ellos el silencio se instaló cómodamente.

La cautiva le miro directamente atreves de la negra tela. El príncipe, con mucho cuidado, empezó a quitar la venda de sus ojos, deleitándose con los matices de color que portaban aquellas relucientes gemas.

- Dime oráculo-Susurro el joven cerca de su oído - ¿que ves en mi futuro?

La joven contemplo los ojos verdosos de su nuevo amo y con lentitud tomo sus manos enguantadas entre las suyas.

Ella veía su alma devorada por el mal y la codicia que iban engullendo al joven. Su corazón era negro como las llamas del infierno, que lo quemarían hasta devorar el último ápice de bondad de aquel chico solitario. Su futuro seria próspero, su reinado aún más. Las tierras que tenía entre sus manos, serian insignificantes con las futuras. Y sin más dilación procedió con su lectura.

-El joven señor será calurosamente recibido en las cortes. Los aldeanos confiaran en usted con ojos ciegos. Su reinado crecerá y se transformara en un gran monarca.

La dulce voz de la mujer le envolvió en calidez. Sintió la calma que ansiaba, preparado para afrontar cualquier obstáculo. Se levantó con orgullo. La joven le siguió en el acto que con delicadeza se irguió. El nuevo rey era más alto que aquella a la que dedicaba su mudo amor. Con dulzura la miro a esos ojos que lo tenían hechizado.

Y con suma delicadeza, le puso de nuevo aquella tela negra. Dejando el mundo de la joven en la más absoluta oscuridad.

El joven sujeto el rostro de porcelana de la joven con extrema dulzura y en un lento movimiento, posó sus labios en su mejilla, muy cercanos a los rojizos labios de ella.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su oreja y le susurro muy lentamente

-Eres de mi propiedad. Recuérdalo

Fin.

**Ya está. Esta es la segunda parte mis queridos **

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Denle al reviews plissss**

**Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo**

**Byessssss ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno me ha costado horrores escribirlo y no es tan alucinante como quería que fuera pero las cosas son así.

Espero que les gustes guapuras ;3

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece y menos sus personajes.**

**Advertencias: la maldad de Arthur y lo bello que es Romano XD**

**La coronación **

El reino de Inglaterra hoy estaba lleno de alegría y jubilo por la coronación del joven que se convertiría en su nuevo líder.

Con grandes expectativas de crecimiento y poder, los aldeanos se acercaban al gran palacio que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad. Las grandes familias adineradas presenciarían la coronación, junto a los gobernantes de los reinos vecinos.

Carroza tras carroza, los reyes y sus herederos, fueron llegando a la tan deseada celebración.

La última en llegar fue la carroza de los representantes de las tierras italianas. El rey, junto con sus dos nietos bajaron y se presentaron en el gran salón decorado exquisitamente para aquella importante fecha.

-recordad, tenemos que causar buena impresión, sobre todo tu Feliciano. Como prometido de la joven heredera al trono alemán, debes mantener una imagen- el hermano menor de los dos asentía feliz.-y tu Romano...

-sí, sí. Se respetuoso, no alteres a nadie y mantén un vocabulario excelente…. ya entendí -respondió el hermano mayor con un deje de molestia.

-Romano...-el monarca castaño suspiro cansado. La actitud del mayor era difícil de manejar, peo aun así lo quería- bueno hijo mío…-le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda cambiando de tema-recuerda que otra de las razonas por las que estamos aquí es para que encuentres prometida tu también.

Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Su nieto lo miro con cierto recelo. El sabía que necesitaba a una prometida para poder heredar el trono de su reino. Sabía que era su deber, pero él no era perfecto como su hermano menor.

El no quería casarse sin sentimientos, por el absurdo objetivo de seguir el linaje. El no lo quería. Lo estaban obligando.

Romano se separo de su abuelo para observar con detenimiento aquel majestuoso salón. Su estructura era semejante a una catedral antigua, con tonalidades blancas y grises, adornada con candelabros de acero y con telares rojos con el emblema del reino colgando de los altos techos, diversas pinturas y retratos colgaban en las paredes de piedra y mármol. En el fondo, se encontraba el gran trono de madera con decorados de oro y detrás de este, un gran telar con el escudo de la familia real.

La sala estaba repleta de gente de alta realeza y posición social. Todos hablaban con gran interés con otros. A romano eso le parecía algo hipócrita y superficial. A él no le importaba en absoluto lo que allí estaba por comenzar.

Se paro al ver un gigantesco espejo al lado suyo. No pudo resistirse a contemplar su imagen reflejada en el.

Romano era la típica belleza italiana. Piel tostada, ojos marones caramelo. Su pelo rojizo, peinado a su estilo, con aquel rulo tan característico de su familia. Poso sus ojos ahora en los atuendos que portaba. Un traje color blanco con un chaleco negro y un pañuelo rojo perfectamente acomodado en el cuello de su traje. Uniformado. Empaquetado, como él solía decir. Parecía uno más de aquella elite de quejicas sin ataduras.

Puso una expresión de desacuerdo. A él esas cosas no le gustaban. Pero como buen primogénito, debía mantenerse callado y acatar las normas.

Lo que llamaban vida, a Romano no se la parecía

Su abuelo lo llamo desde el asiento asignado para su familia. El se acerco y se sentó en la banca de madera correspondiente para la celebración.

En un instante el barullo desapareció y el silencio se acoplo en la gran sala.

La ceremonia daba comienzo.

Se sentía el amo del mundo.

Todos expectantes hacia su persona.

Las miradas clavadas en el.

Una sensación a la que se acostumbraría gratamente.

La corona encajaba perfectamente sobre su cabeza. El orgullo se alzo, el ego se incremento y las ansias de poder crecieron en su interior. Pronto seria el amo del mundo. Jugaba con un bello as en la manga.

Su nombre endulzaba su paladar.

Isabel.

Y juntos podríamos alzarnos en un imperio dominante.

Y hasta aquí el capitulo.

Este es un poquito más cortito y sin mucha trama, ya que se trata básicamente en describir a Romano y en la coronación de Arthur.

En el siguiente habrá corazoncitos os lo prometo ;3

Y espero que les haya gustado mucho

Byessssssss ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas señores **

**Esta es la cuarta parte de la historia que espero que les este agradando :)**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: un dialogo malísimo y mis faltas de ortografía XD**

**Cap. 4**

**Princesa**

Mientras en el gran salón una gran fiesta se hallaba, en los pasillos internos del gran palacio, el joven Romano paseaba notablemente perdido y mosqueado. No pudo evitar perderse en ese laberinto de pasillos al estar buscando el baño

"Siempre igual" pensó el italiano cansado

Llego hasta un camino sin salida, y en ese momento soltó toda clase de improperios que la alta realeza no debía articular. Pero a él en ese momento le importo poco lo que pensarían de él.

Con molestia se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos ámbar depositaron su atención en cierta puerta de madera antigua que se encontraba en uno de los costados del pasillo. Romano abrió la puerta, para así encontrar una hilera de escaleras de piedra que ascendían. La curiosidad del mayor de los príncipes pudo con él. Con paso decidido, subió aquellas escaleras.

No paró de subir. La oscuridad no lo dejaba ver con claridad, pero no por tanto dejo de subir.

Llego a lo más alto de las escaleras, y ante sus ojos una puerta de madera maciza se alzaba.

Romano tomo el oxidado picaporte entre su mano. Dudo durante unos instantes. Peri una voz en el le decía que abriera esa puerta.

Y sin más dilación giro el pomo.

Una cálida brisa le dio la bienvenida a esa habitación, rodeada de grandes columnas. Un gran balcón en el fondo permitía la entrada de luz del astro mayor. Y un lecho blanco, con mantas y almohadas, reposa en el centro de la luminosa estancia. Romano quedo embelesado por la majestuosidad de la habitación. Tan blanca como la nieve, y tan reluciente como el mismo sol. El primogénito del reino de Italia, no pudo resistir la tentación y entro embelesándose por la exquisita estructura y belleza que le rodeaba. Tanto lo estaba que no se percato de la presencia de una muchacha que le había escuchado entrar.

La mujer salió de entre las cortinas que separaban su alcoba del pequeño balcón.

-¿su majestad?- Su tímida y delicada voz sonó en la sala en un susurro.

Romano se sobresaltó ante la voz y se giro para contemplar a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto por el momento. Sus cabellos largos castaños y su morena y tersa piel le enamoraron.

El rostro de romano cobro un matiz rojo al instante.

-¿Majestad?

La chica volvió a insistir. Romano intento vocalizar sin tartamudear, caso que no consiguió.

-Eee no yo... soy Romano, heredero del trono de Italia, del reino vecino.- Dijo con voz autoritaria y a la vez temblorosa.

La chica se asusto al instante. Jamás nadie que no hubiese sido dela realeza del trono ingles había entrada a esa habitación. Su nerviosismo fue notado por el joven castaño.

- ¿se encuentra bien princesa?

Al oír esas palabras la chica no pude reprimir una pequeña risa, a la vez que se relajaba

-¿Princesa? Yo no soy ninguna princesa

-¿Que usted no es princesa?-. Ella negó con la cabeza sin parar de reír por lo bajo, a lo que Romano le pareció muy lindo, y no pudo contener una sonrisa

-pues luce como tal, mi señora

-¿así? Pues le agradezco el cumplido su alteza. Pero esta usted equivocado, solo soy una simple sirvienta del nuevo rey

-pues déjeme decirle que una belleza como usted es digna de princesa

La chica volvió a reír, contagiando al joven con su risa.

Romano se acerco a la joven para admirar su rostro desde más cerca. Estaba cautivado por aquellos finos rasgos.

-puedes llamarme romano

-y a mi Isabel

Ambos sonrieron. Romano se enamoro de esa sonrisa. Jamás sintió nada así antes.

Entonces, se percato de la venda de sus ojos, pero le resto importancia porque había encontrado a su amor.

**Vale vale se que el capitulo no es nada del otro mundo, pero ya habrá tiempo para las ansias hijos míos XD**

**Siento las falta de ortografía y demás choradas del capitulo**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Por cierto me gustan los reviews :D**

**Byesssssssssssss;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos los señores que siguen esta lectura **

**Esta es la continuación de la historia ;D espero que les vaya a gustar**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencias: insinuaciones de Inglaterra a España. Eso es todo **

**Ale a leer mis criaturitas ;3**

**Cap. 5 **

**Reencuentro**

Romano se sentía en el mismísimo cielo. Había encontrado a su amor, su media naranja, su musa. No dejaba de pensar en ella y subirse a las nubes. Y eso mismo fue lo que noto su hermano menor, quien algo asustado, por el mal carácter del mayor, se acerco para preguntar. Lo que no esperaba el fue la contestación honesta de su hermano

-el otro día, en la coronación del rey kirkland, conocí a una chica y...y creo que me enamore de ella - dijo sonrojado mirando el suelo

Feliciano tan enérgico como era, salto de alegría mientras le atropellaba de preguntas.

-¿quién es? ¿Es guapa? ¿Es una princesa? de seguro es la hija de los reyes de Hungría,¿ es simpática? Dime, dime- decía emocionada dando saltitos

Romano tranquilizo a su hermano y respondió como pudo a las preguntas, sonrojado hasta la raíz

-se llama Isabel y es la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Es muy simpática y dulce. Tiene la más hermosa de las sonrisas…

Feliciano no pudo contener una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano

-te has enamorado de ella.

-Si...pero ella es una sirvienta.

-y qué más da. Los italianos somos liberales y lo sabes. Seguro que no pasa nada- Le animo su hermano - Te ayudare si hace falta

Y con eso, los dos hermanos empezaron a idear un plan para colarse en el castillo, sin llamar la atención.

La luz traspasaba las largas cortinas del balcón, donde Isabel reposaba con tranquilidad, mientras en su mente no paraba de pensar en aquel joven que días atrás entró en su cuarto y entreabro conversación con ella. Isabel no podía decir que aquel muchacho no le había llamado la atención, pues era lo contrario. Había quedado prendada por su cálida risa y su grave voz. El tratado con la que la había tratado, lo gracioso y elocuente que era. Ella sentía revolotear su corazón. Dudosa de aquella sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Quería volver a encontrarse con él y verle el rostro. Pero eso conllevaría la fatalidad de ver el destino del joven, incluyendo a la vez su muerte.

Estaba absorta con sus pensamientos hasta que el cantar de un ruiseñor la despertó de sus ensañamientos.

-Hola chiquitito

Alargo su mano y aquel pequeño pajarito se a acerco y se poso en una de sus falanges, empezando a acariciar su suave plumaje mientras tarareaba la melodía que solía cantar su madre. Y la única que sabía.

-tienes una voz encantadora Isabel

La voz grave del joven resonó sobre las cuatro paredes. El ruiseñor, alarmado, alzó el vuelo perdiéndose en el amplio azul.

-buenos días su alteza.

Arthur se fue acercando a ella y se sentó en el frio mármol, pegado a ella. Con una mano sujetó su cadera y en un movimiento la acerco, pegándola aun más a su cuerpo.

-Hoy estas de muy buen humor – Susurro cercano a su oído.

- ¿sí? -Pregunto con cierta incomodidad

-Si...siempre que cantas estas de mejor animo...

Arthur se embriagó con su aroma natural, tan dulzón. La apreso con sus brazos en un delicado abrazo, ejerciendo algo de fuerza. Inspiro una vez más la cálida semilla que desprendía su bronceada piel. Aparto los cabellos castaños de su delgado cuello. Tentador a ojos del monarca. No pudo resistir a semejante manjar.

Deposito pequeños besos sobre la extensión de piel morena de la joven. Del cuello paso a besar y mordisquear la mandíbula de Isabel.

Ella se sentía incomodo, y en cierto modo le repugnaba el tacto de aquel joven. Pero no podía hacer nada. Solo podía mantenerse estática en el sitio y esperar a que el martirio acabara. Pero para suerte de Isabel esas insignificantes caricias se quedarían en eso, insignificantes.

Y Arthur era muy consciente de ello, de que sin la pureza, su oráculo perdería su preciado don. Pero eso no impedía que se divirtiera un poco.

Depositó su último beso en la venda negra que cubría a aquellos hermosos ojos. Y se levanto, ayudando a su amado tesoro a erguirse.

Le pasó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja, dedicándole una mirada que ella era incapaz de vez, pero sí de sentir.

-Luego vendré a verte mi sol.

Anuncio el joven mientras abandonaba la habitación de la muchacha.

Isabel suspiro aliviada. Siempre se tensaba en las visitas que recibía del mayor. Sentía que algún día de estos el joven se descontrolaría y le arrebataría la pureza a la fuerza. Y eso la inquietaba.

Dirigió su ciega mirada a las palmas que habían sido mancilladas, al igual que mi cuello por sus lascivas caricias. Me sentía sucia.

-Isabel

La joven escucho su nombre en un leve susurro. La chica lo ignoro pensando que sería el sonido del viento entre las hojas del árbol caduca.

-Isabel

La realidad del sonido se izo constante en ella, cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por aquella voz grave del príncipe italiano.

Se volvió hacia el sonido de su voz, ansiosa, nerviosa y feliz. Tenía realmente ganas de volver a verlo. Estaba eufórica.

-Romano.

**Finnnn**

**Este es el capitulo cinco…. yupiiiiiiiii X3**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Porfa denle al reviews mis chicos**

**Byesssssssssssss ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**La continuación de la historia ya está en vuestras manos jóvenes ;3**

**Espero que disfruten!**

**Advertencias: amor y más amor. capitulo corto.**

**Aclaraciones: hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes ;3**

**El sentimiento encontrado.**

-Romano

Dijo ella girándose hacia el sonido de su cálida voz. Tanteo el aire en busca de contacto. Romano sin pensarlo demasiado fue a su encuentro y sostuvo las suaves y pequeñas manos de la joven. Feliz de volver a verla.

-Isabel...

Dijo con un hilo de voz al contemplar la majestuosa belleza de su compañera. Isabel al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquel chico se dio cuenta de la realidad. Y palideció al instante.

-no deberías estar aquí.

Dijo mientras retiraba sus manos de las cálidas palmas del italiano. Tras décadas encerrada y aislada en aquella torre, había aprendido que cualquier ser que se acercara a ella corría el peligro de condena a muerte. Y era algo que ella había aprendido a la fuerza. Demasiada sangre cubría el pasado de la chica, y haría lo que fuera por no ensuciarlo aún más. Y menos aún con la sangre de aquel que tenía delante.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, lo que el joven respondió acercándose a ella y volviendo a sujetar sus manos entre las suyas

-lo sé...pero realmente tenía ganas de volver a verte

Romano sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban de escarlata. Isabel al escuchar semejantes palabras, se evadía del pensamiento racional que la empujaba a alejarse y se dejó llevar

-¿tanto incluso para escalar una torre?

Se mofo ella del italiano. Que respondió con una sonrisa burlona que ella no podía captar.

-Sí, es que soy muy fan de" romeo y Julieta"

Ambos rieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pero Isabel seguía preocupa. No quería que le pasara nada a Romano. Él se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amor y no pudo resistirse.

-¿qué ocurre?

- estoy preocupada. Si te encuentran aquí conmigo pueden hacerte daño.

Le miro directamente al rostro, preocupada. Él le correspondió con ternura a su gesto. Le acaricio la mejilla y ella en un acto reflejo, se apoyó en su cálido contacto.

-Tranquila

-pero es muy peligroso

-merece la pena si consigo ver una sonrisa tuya.

Isabel le dedico una dulce sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Romano siguió acariciando aquel rostro que tanto amaba. No podía apartar su mirada de la tela negrizca que ocultaba su mirada. Tenía deseos de contemplar su rostro en plena totalidad y deleitarse con sus finos rasgos.

Pero tenía que ser paciente. Antes tenía que conquistarla por completo, como buen príncipe heredero y como buen italiano.

Romano paso el resto del día junto a ella. Disfrutando de las charlas. Disfrutando de su compañía, de su voz, de su sonrisa. El italiano se percató de que estaba locamente enamorado de aquella mujer, que le recibía con una cálida sonrisa.

Isabel sentía como el sentimiento extraño que albergaba en su pecho crecía y se hacía permanente en su interior.

El sol toco por fin el horizonte, bañando la tierra con sus anaranjados rayos. La partida del príncipe se hacía inminente.

Desde el balcón. Romano le dedico una sonrisa a su bella flor, que ella jamás vería y le acaricio las mejillas y depositaba un inocente beso en ellas cargados de sentimiento.

Isabel le beso sus mejillas también, dejando un rastro cálido en ellas.

-volveré mañana. Te lo prometo

Y con esa promesa, el joven desapareció. Isabel miro el pasaje a través de la oscura tela, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con una gran sonrisa y con la ilusión de la espera del mañana.

-Te estaré esperando

Susurro a la brisa primaveral.

**Fin del capitulo **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**En el próximo capitulo habrá amor del bueno...o tal vez no ;D **

**Byesssssss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todosss! ya está el capítulo mis queridos **

**Y este tiene gancho o eso creo yo XD**

**Advertencias: Hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes aun menos **

**Aclaraciones: un poco de ñoñería, eso es todo.**

**Que disfruten de su lectura!**

** El beso perdido**

Tres meses pasaron del encuentro inesperado del joven heredero y el oráculo.

El joven no falto a ninguno de sus encuentros secretos.

En ese tiempo ambos jóvenes se conocieron mejor el uno al otro.

Isabel aprendió sobre la cultura del reino vecino y un poco de su lengua. Descubrió que aquel joven, aparte de ser educado y gentil, también tenía un buen carácter y un amplio vocabulario de blasfemias. Aunque a ella, eso le parecía en cierto modo encantador. Descubrió que le tenía cierto recelo a su hermano menor, que desde siempre había sido el más preciado de los dos por todo el mundo y aunque digiera que no le importaba, Isabel sabía que no era verdad. Ella sabía más que nadie que la soledad y el destierro eran muy dolorosos.

Supo también los gustos del joven, algo contrarios a los de ella, pero también que amaban ciertas cosas. Romano le había confesado un día que se tendría que prometer con alguna joven de alta posición, pero que no pensaba hacerlo, que se casaría con la mujer de la que se enamorara. Todo en él le encantaba. Eso era la conclusión que había sacado en esos meses.

Pero lo más importante era que se había percatado de algo.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Romano aprendió muchas cosas de ella y de su preciado don. Ella albergaba la visión del futuro de quien lo quería y que podía ver el corazón de las personas. De que había vivido siempre encerrada en aquel castillo. Que amaba cantar y leer historias antiguas. Fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar la melodiosa voz que nacía de su garganta. Y desde ese momento procuro escuchar aquella voz siempre que pudiera.

Aprendió de ella conocimientos olvidados por el hombre, e historias de reinos reales en los que la magia nacía. Se enamora de cada una de las cosas que la formaban. Era inevitable.

Esa tarde fue distinta a las otras. Romano llego a la hora acordada por el balcón, llamando a la joven en susurros. Ella reposaba en el lecho de almohadas. Su cuerpo dorado estaba cubierto por un vestido largo blanco azulado. Su cabello estaba trenzado hacia un lado despeinado y una diadema de perlas azules adornaba su peinado. Entre sus mano yacía un libro para ciegos.

Se acercó a ella y poso sus labios en su hombro.

-¿Qué lees?

Dijo susurrando Romano contra la tersa piel de la joven.

-La historia del rey Arturo.

Dijo sonriendo la joven.

-Mmm esta interesante ¿no? - ella asintió mientras cerraba la cubierta del libro

-Pero tú eres más interesante.

Le dedico una sonrisa juguetona, a lo que él respondió con un beso en su mejilla.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? - dijo mientras abrazaba con dulzura el cuerpo de la joven, pegando la espalda de la mujer contra su pecho y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ella pego su cabeza contra la del italiano, sintiendo como los cabellos del chico le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas.

-No sé... ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

Preguntó la joven, mirando ahora el rostro del príncipe.

Romano la miro durante un tiempo, fijándose en la tela oscura que cubría la vista de la muchacha. Y no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-Esta venda... - empezó hablando, mientras la rozaba con cuidado.- ¿Para qué sirve?

La joven se asustó al instante. No estaba segura de sí decirlo o no. Pero aquel joven la hacía actuar de otra manera a la que debía.

-La venda que cubre mi vista, es un encargo del monarca, para mantener mis visiones controladas. Así pues, cuando requieren de mis lecturas solo tienen que descubrirme de la tela y así yo, mirando a sus ojos, puedo predecir su futuro con exactitud.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el italiano posando sus grandes palmas en el rostro de la chica dijo

-¿Puedo?

La joven miro dudosa, y con miedo corriendo en sus venas, pero deseaba observar el rostro del que tanto amaba.

-Eso implicaría que puedo acceder a tu futuro y al interior de tu corazón

Estaba asustada. Si le miraba a los ojos y veía su muerte no podría convivir con ello. Y si veía que su corazón pertenecía a otra, seguro que moriría su corazón.

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada

Su voz tranquilizo y alejo cualquier duda o temor. Permaneció quieta en su sitio mientras sentía la mano del italiano deslizándose por su rostro y acabar en su nuca, deshaciendo el nudo de tela que la apresaba. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto del mayor. Sintió como la tela descubría sus ojos, dejándolos libres. Tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió despacio sus ojos.

Sus corazones latieron apresurados en aquel instante. El mundo quedo en un segundo plano.

Isabel pudo apreciar por fin el rostro del joven. Se embeleso por los distinguidos rasgos del muchacho, sus cabellos caobas resplandecían en aquel momento. Sus ojos ámbar la enamoraron locamente.

Romano pudo contemplar el rostro de su amada mujer en su totalidad. Se quedó sin aliento al ver los matices verdosos que albergaban sus ojos. Quedo prisionero por la ardiente mirada de las esmeraldas de la joven.

-¿Que ves?

Pregunto Romano en un hilo de voz

La chica profundizo su mirada en él. Buscando algo, pero para su sorpresa no contemplo...

-Nada.

Susurro la joven

La estancia fue cubierta por el silencio. Isabel se sintió liberada y Romano no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos rubíes.

La atracción entre los jóvenes aumento drásticamente en ese momento. Ambos estaban hechizados por la intensa mirada del otro, perdiéndose a sí mismos.

Romano acaricio el rostro de Isabel con su palma y con cuidado se fue acercando a esos labios rojizos. Digno manjar de Dios.

Isabel atraída por el deseo, se acercó a él. Acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios. Muriéndose por el contacto.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

**Tan tan taaaaaaan. **

**Ahí os quedáis con el suspense a pie de flor. **

**El próximo capitulo será la madre del conflicto amores :D ( y tal vez demasiado corto)**

**Denle al review y dejen comentarios si les parece **

**Byesssssssss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí os traigo un capitulo algo más corto que los demás. ;)**

**Espero que os guste criaturitas ;3**

**Advertencias: mala caligrafía y eso**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**El alma ennegrecida **

-¿qué están haciendo?

Una voz ronca venia de la puerta de madera. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la intromisión del joven monarca del reino. Los dos miraron al presente. Sus ojos verdes relucían cual llama, llenos de ira.

Romano se alejó de ella, levantándose rápido y nervioso.

-¿quién eres tú?

Su voz casi era un susurro. La gravedad del momento aumentaba a cada segundo. Isabel lo podía ver en los ojos llameantes del muchacho.

Romano le sujeto la mirada al rey, sin saber exactamente que hacer o que decir. Arthur camino hacia él y en un movimiento agarro el cuello del traje del príncipe, alzándole la mirada a este.

-¿quién mierda eres?

-soy R-Romano

-Romano...eres el nieto del rey augustos... - dijo sorprendido, sin ser capaz de creerse tan mezquina traición por parte de la soberanía del reino italiano.

Miro con sumo odio al chico. Él estaba a punto de arrebatarle a su preciada mujer y eso era algo que no permitiría.

-Vete - dijo con voz provenida del mismísimo infierno.

El silencio lleno la estancia y a los presentes.

-¡Largo! - gritó.

Romano miro a la joven por última vez, y sin elección alguna, se marchó, dejando solos al rey y a su presa. Arthur empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Nervioso. Enfadado. Frustrado.

Traición, eso era lo que había recibido.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la joven que estaba de pie al lado del lecho de almohadas.

Paso su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, terminando en sus ojos esmeraldas.

El podía ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de ella y la mujer veía en los suyos la más negra y sucia alma, que sus ojos pudieron observar. Un gran escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. Algo malo estaba por venir.

Arthur se acercó a la joven y agarro su débil cuello con una mano, ejerciendo presión. La chica agarro su muñeca con sus finas manos y entonces lo vio.

Le miro directa a los ojos.

Vacíos.

Un abismo negro se apodero del corazón del joven. Y aquel que ante ella se alzaba, había dejado de ser persona para convertirse en un lacayo de la oscuridad.

Había vendido su alma.

Vio las intenciones, el futuro y la venganza.

-No por favor…

El solo sonrió

La soltó con brusquedad, dejándola caer en el frio mármol. Se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la puerta, marchándose de la habitación. La joven en un último intento de detener aquella masacre, se levantó todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el.

-¡no por favor! - grito con todas sus fuerzas

Pero ya era tarde. La áspera madera se cerró. Dando paso al silencio.

Y a la desesperación.

**Fin del capitulo **

**Diossss que pasara oh my godddd**

**Espero que el drama y la historia en si les esté gustando mis lectores :3**

**Nos vemos**

**byessssssssssssss**


	9. Chapter 9

**TADAAAA aquí está el capítulo del drama XD**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mío**

**Advertencias: la mala persona de Arthur y sus intenciones con Isabel y… eso es todo**.

**Cap. 9**

**Conflicto**

El reino ingles declaro la guerra al reino vecino de Italia. No hubo explicaciones, no hubo consenso, ni piedad.

La guerra estallo tan rápido que los estamentos no tuvieron tiempo de refugiarse.

Las calles ahora se habían reducido a grisáceas cenizas.

Los campos verdes, ahora estaban cubiertos por sangre de soldados reclutados contra su voluntad. Cuerpos sin vida cubrían los suelos de los dos reinados.

El rey italiano, se encontraba reunido con sus dos nietos, en un frio salón para decidir el siguiente golpe.

Romano, callado, sufría las palabras de fuego de su abuelo.

Atacarían y destruirían la fortaleza del rey Arthur. Y por consiguiente, el lugar donde residía su Isabel.

Todo era su culpa. Pudo evitarlo y no lo hizo. Su Isabel sufriría las consecuencias por su estupidez.

Estaba roto por dentro.

Al otro lado del reino, el castillo del reino ingles yacía totalmente cubierto por soldados, a espera del próximo ataque.

En lo alto de una torre, una joven miraba con tristeza el campo de batalla que ante ella se levantaba. Las llamas cubrían la mayor parte del paisaje negruzco. El humo cubría el cielo, quitándole su belleza. Ella sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos. El panorama era desgarrador y el futuro se alzaba como el infierno.

Aparto su mirada y entro en su celda.

El ruido de la puerta la asusto.

Miro al intruso a los ojos. Mientras el, con expresión seria, entraba cerrando tras de sí. La chica quiso escapar y esconderse, pero una mano dura se cerró en su muñeca, produciéndole un agudo dolor. La acerco hacia el con brusquedad, pegando su cuerpo con el suyo.

El joven rey portaba su uniforme de guerra. Su armadura relucía tras la suciedad y las gotas de sangre del enemigo. Su rostro estaba magullado. Sus ojos estaban nublados por el odio y la venganza.

Su expresión seria cambio por una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa.

Pero eso era.

Una repugnante mueca.

-He venido aquí para saber mi futuro

La joven aparto su mirada de la del monarca y se quedó totalmente cayada por largos minutos.

Escucho los fuertes pasos del rey, castigando el piso de mármol polvoriento, acercándose aún más a la joven. Sintió su como una mano agarraba con fuerza su mandíbula y volteando su mirada a la del joven. Sus miradas se encontraron, enfrentándose a una lucha silenciosa.

Arthur rio.

Se acercó a su rostro y lamio su oreja.

-Dime mi querida Isabel… - dijo susurrándole - ¿que ves en mi futuro?

La chica callo, conteniendo las lágrimas. El agarre se hizo más duro, produciendo que Isabel soltara un gemido de dolor, y no tuvo otra opción

-su majestad… derrotara el reino de Augustus,… reduciéndolo a cenizas… - Lagrimas surcaron su rostro, y entre sollozos termino su predicción - no habrá sobrevivientes...

Arthur sonrió.

-Matare a tu amado italiano lentamente. Para que te sirva de lección

Acto seguido la arrojo sobre el lecho con brusquedad. Y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre ella, acorralándola.

Acaricio la longitud de su pierna. Haciendo que temblara y se revolcase en busca de salida. El joven cerró una de sus manos en su frágil cuello, dificultando su respiración. La miro con ira y deseo.

-y luego te enseñare quien es el que manda en ti.

Le dedico una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Isabel miró el techo blanco, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Rompió en un llanto desconsolado.

Arthur camino por los largos pasillos medievales que componían el lujoso palacio. Se plantó delante de una puerta, y la abrió de par en par sin contemplaciones. Miro a los componentes de su consejo. Todos le miraron y adorno su rostro con una sonrisa macabra.

-señores… que el ataque de comienzo

Fin.

**Haiiii el proximo capitulo igual sera de cortito, pero merecerá la pena **

**Siento las faltas ortográficas **

**Byessssssssssss ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi lectores**

**Bueno ya casi estamos en el final, espero que les esté gustando muxo la historia salida de mi cabeza!**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mine ni sus personajes!**

**Advertencias: ya lo verán~**

**El filo de la espada**

El sonido de las espadas en contacto.

El fragor de la batalla resonando en el vacío.

El olor a carne impregnando cada milímetro de aire.

Los cuerpos inertes.

La sangre derramada mezclada con el barro y con la lluvia.

Los gritos desgarradores de los hombres ingenuos que daban la vida por el rey, eran susurros bajo el estruendo del cielo. Iluminados por la luz del relámpago, sentían las extremidades entumecidas y amputadas, por cortantes filos de acero.

El cielo gemía, mientras nublaba la vista de los guerreros con su manto de agua. El barro les ensuciaban los pies, y la sangre derramada cubrían las armaduras.

Las cenizas ahogaban

Las llamas quemaban banderas

A cada nuevo estallido, se perdían los hombres.

Las almas el pulso luchaban ciegas.

Todo gesto humanidad quedo ensombrecido por el rencor.

Un joven de ojos ámbar luchaba desesperado. Desesperado por salvar a la joven que poseía su corazón.

Su armadura plateada brillaba en aquel escenario, bañada de tierra humada y la esencia del hombre. Sentía el peso de su traje, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Empuñada en su mano derecha, una espada dorada y con filo de acero forjado, clamaba la justicia de aquella guerra.

Estocada tras estocada. Herida tras herida, el joven de cabellos caobas se plantó delante de la fortaleza inglesa

Su respiración entrecortada creaba nubes de vaho, invisibles ante cualquiera. Cansado, sintiendo el palpitar acelerado de su pulso, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, dio el primer paso.

Una figura se alzó en su camino. Su armadura negra resplandecía con las llamas del averno, su espada, afilada, brillaba a cada relámpago. Tras su casco, el joven pudo ver, los ojos verdes carentes de vida, que le amenazaban con la muerte.

Sus ojos ámbar, desafiantes y decididos, retaron a la macabra mirada de venganza del rey.

Con un movimiento alzo su espada. Amenazante, retándolo. El rey rio pesadamente. Empuño su espada. Listo para el combate.

En lo alto de la torre. Apartada de la batalla, Isabel contemplaba horrorizada el cruel panorama.

Sus ojos pasaron por todos los cuerpos, vivos e inertes. Vio el futuro, y el pasado. Padres, hermanos, huérfanos, esclavos, ancianos, jóvenes. Todos con un fatal destino. Sus lágrimas salían en pequeñas cascadas. Todos aquellos que tenían un próspero futuro, habían sido lanzados al campo de batalla para sufrir y padecer en él. La familias se romperían como la frágil escarcha. Todo eso por culpa de ella. Por su egoísmo, por su sueño, por el simple hecho de sentirse viva y amada.

Se sentía dolida. Pasó sus esmeraldas por la desgarradora tragedia una vez más. Contempló como dos jóvenes conocidos para ella se enzarzaban en una pelea, furiosos al pie del castillo.

Se le heló la sangre al ver los ojos ámbar, tan amados para ella, en uno de los batallantes.

Romano.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies, su corazón estaba en un puño, oprimiéndolo. Vio a su rey dar un golpe en el hombro del más joven, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras agonizaba.

Isabel gritó asustada.

Esto era demasiado para la joven oráculo, quien intentó salir de la habitación en el acto. Empujo y empujo. Pero por más que empujaba, la puerta no cedía. La frustración se apodero de ella, llorando mientras con sus pocas fuerzas golpeaba la puerta.

En un último intento, cogió con dificultad un candelabro negro y lo estampó con todas las fuerzas que albergaba contra la cerradura de esta. Golpe tras otro, consiguió por fin abrir la puerta de su celda. Jadeante, Isabel no dudo ni un instante en correr por los pasillos de piedra en busca de Romano.

Se acercó a paso lento, deleitándose la vista con la herida producida por el acero, que emanaba la sangre real de aquella mísera rata italiana.

Miro fijamente al joven que intentaba ponerse en pie, pero le proporcionó una fuerte patada, haciendo que el castaño volviera a caer sobre la tierra cubierta por su propia sangre. Se rio del heredero, dejando que su carcajada resonara en los oídos de Romano, mientras aguardaba su fatal destino.

Sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los verdes grisáceos de Arthur. En un movimiento, el rey alzo su espada al cielo, sin apartar la mirada del joven llena de veneno.

Sonrió complacido

Y dejó caer su espada.

-¡No!

Isabel corrió manchando su blanco vestido, sintiendo el barro y la sangre que cubría la tierra por la que pisaba. Se interpuso entre los dos. Jadeante. Arthur la observo detenidamente. Los ojos esmeraldas de la joven lo miraron, observando como la locura y el odio lo habían consumido, convirtiéndolo en un ser reprobable.

-No lo hagas por favor…

Rogo la joven susurrando entre jadeos. Rezando para que Arthur albergara algo de piedad en su negro corazón.

-Isabel, vete….

Romano articulo difícilmente. Isabel volteo su mirada, viendo como el italiano se levantaba tambaleándose, presionando una mano en el hombro, evitando que derramara más sangre. Su pelo revuelto se pegaba al rostro empalecido por el dolor. Respiraba con dificultad. Isabel quiso llorar en ese momento.

"mi culpa…"

-Romano-sollozo

Giro su rostro apartándolo de la cruel escena. Miro a Arthur que reposaba en su sitio con semblante sereno.

-Arthur…déjalo ir…prometo no volver a hacerlo. Me quedare a tu lado…para siempre.- sentencio, dando muerte a su libertad y a su amor.

Arthur se acercó a la joven con paso firme y decidido, sin apartar la mirada de las esmeraldas de la chica. Paso su desgastada palma por su mejilla, encharcada por la lagrimas salinas.

Entonces lo vio

El resplandor del acero manchado

La carne humana siendo desgarrada

La sangre fluyendo, fundiéndose con la tierra

Un instante

Un dolor agudo en su costado

Isabel sintió el filo de su espada, penetrándose en su carne, desgarrando su interior.

Vio su sangre derramándose hacia abajo, tiñendo todo a su alrededor de carmesí.

Sintió el grito de Romano vibrar en el aire.

Le empezaban a fallar las fuerzas.

Los ojos verdes victoriosos de su asesino. Contemplándola morir.

-Ya no eres más que una muñeca rota…

Susurro en su oído, mientras deslizaba su espada afuera de sus entrañas.

Tomo el último aliento y se desplomo sobre el rojizo suelo.

**Ooooooooh que intenso¡**

**Que pasara, que pasara? En el próximo capítulo lo sabréis, que será uno de los últimos**

**Denle al review sí estuvo interesante jóvenes ;3**

**byesssss**


	11. Chapter 11

**Olaaa a todos de nuevooo **

**Aquí os traigo la continuación que espero que sea de su agrado ;3**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mio~**

**Advertencias: drama, muuuucha drama y dolor D:**

**Empecemosss~~**

**Cap. 11**

**El primer y último beso**

Sintió la tierra ensangrentada clavarse en sus rodillas. sus fuerzas desaparecieron. Contemplo el filo de la espada, cubierta por su propia esencia.

Le costaba mantenerse.

Se desplomo sobre su sangre, ida de fuerza. Sentía como la vida se le escapaba de las manos.

-¡Isabel!

Romano grito con toda la fuerza que albergaba. Corrió hacia ella, sujetándola, incapaz de drenar la sangre que no paraba de brotar de su pálido cuerpo. No sabía que hacer.

La ira lo nublo por completo, la venganza se instaló en sus relucientes llamas ámbar, reclamando la muerte del asesino.

Ya no sintió el dolor agudo de la carne viva en su hombro. Empuñó el mango de su espada, lista para saborear la sangre del que ahora los contemplaba con aires de superioridad.

Un grito

La espada alcanzando el cielo

La fuerza del joven

Un rápido movimiento

Los ojos verdes del temor

La sangre salpicando

El cuerpo del rey muerto cayendo al suelo en un sordo golpe.

El silencio recorrió el escenario. Seguido de exclamaciones de victoria y gloria.

El reino de Italia había sido el vencedor.

Romano soltó su espada y corrió hacia Isabel, que permanecía en el suelo.

La abrazo entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mientras presionaba la herida abierta, en un vano intento de alegarla de las frías garras de la muerte.

-Isabel…. no te mueras…

Miro el rostro de la joven. Respiraba entrecortadamente, jadeando por falta de aliento. Sus ojos entreabiertos, le miraban llenos de lágrimas. Su piel estaba pálida y no paraba de temblar entre sus brazos.

No sabía qué hacer. La prepotencia se adueñó del joven. Su amada se iba y no era capaz de salvarla

Sus ojos ámbar se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras apretaba más fuerte la herida.

-Isabel….- gimió

La joven entreabrió más sus ojos. Vio a romano mirarla con tristeza.

-Ro...Romano

Dijo aduras penas. Se sentía cansada, falta de energías. Le costaba reparar y el dolor agudo que sentía en su costado, se incrementaba a cada bocanada de aire cenizo. Alzo su mano costosamente y empezó a acariciar el pelo caoba, y a apartarlo del hermoso rostro del italiano. Lo amaba tanto...

Le miro a los ojos.

-Tu futuro será maravilloso, serás un gran rey ...y serás amado por todos.

Romano la miro con una profunda tristeza. Tenía el corazón en un puño

-No quiero un futuro en el que no estés tu...ni necesito ser amado por otros ... Quiero que tu seas la que me ame...Isabel...te quiero

La joven derramo varias lágrimas. Ella lo amaba ante todo. Se sentía completa a su lado.

Pero para ellos dos no había un futuro. El destino lo había escrito así.

Cerró sus ojos, agotada y esperando su final. Llorando cada lagrima derramada por el joven. Sintiendo su dolor. Su amor...

-Isabel no...

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de la joven, besando cada milímetro de piel.

-No te mueras

Siguió besándola, ahora por la extensión de su mandíbula

-Por favor…

Beso sus mejillas, bañadas por las lágrimas de ambos

-Quédate conmigo…

Rogo, posando sus labios sobre los de la joven. Acaricio su pelo. Sus mejillas. La estrecho más fuerte y la atrajo hacia sí mientras lloraba, contemplando como la muerte absorbía cada gota de vida de su cuerpo.

-Romano...te amo...

Su último aliento fue para aquel que tanto había amado

Todo a su alrededor fue consumido por la gran oscuridad

Bañándolo todo en el más profundo silencio

Nada

Eso era lo que le deparaba...

**Bueno pues este es el último capítulo, ya hemos acabado con la historia.**

**….**

**Era coña! Tampoco soy tan mala para terminarlo todo de esta manera XD**

**El próximo si será el último.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!**

**Nos vemos **

**Byesssssssssss;3**


End file.
